To Us, And Life
by AnnMariyaKalipilanu
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world went through a late inheritance when he turned eighteen. He is in love with one Ginny Weasley and he is soul bonded to her. But he is bonded to another person also. His childhood enemy... Draco Malfoy. Find out how Harry and his friends accepts this fact and how they become a family at last, one that Harry wanted so
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just some introductions. So this story takes place after the second Wizarding War. Harry is an Auror and no he didn't complete his education. Only Hermione from the Golden Trio went back with Ginny. Ron now works at Wizarding Weasleys Whizz(sorry if it is wrongly spelled).

This story is about Harry and his family.

This story may contain smut if the plot requires it. I won't write anything intentionally. That would not be nice.

This story may contain grammatical errors and lack of vocabulary because my native language is not English.

This story may belong to me but the characters are and always belong to J. K. Rowling. I am a heart core fan of her and I love Harry Potter very much.

I have added some extra characters and some indirectly belongs to J. K. Rowling.

I will update it very slowly till I get my college admission. And then I will try to update it regularly. So plz forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

**INHERITANCE**

Harry was sitting on the sofa of Grimmauld Place with his head on Ginny's laps. She was reading Quibbler and was stoking his hair with her other hand. He really loved these gentle affections that Ginny showed.

He checked his watch. It was fifteen minutes to twelve. Then he would become 18. Though he was a legal adult, he hasd not gone through his inheritance. Dumbledore had told him that sometimes people would undergo late inheritances and there was nothing to be worried of. He was still scared about his inheritance part. He had heard that going through creature inheritance is the most difficult and painful of all and he couldn't help but think about it.

He got up and placed a small kiss on Ginny's lips. The same kiss that he had given her when he was about to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. A kiss that ensured everything was well and safe. Ginny gave him her sweet smile but he knew that behind her smile, she had masked her worries. She gave him a sweet hug and squeezed his hand, a sweet gesture that the had developed in the last few years. Ron Weasley was sitting on the loveseat with Hermione Granger who was busy in her reading. When Harry got up, she gave him a bone crushing hug, one that you would receive from either Hermione or Molly Weasley. Ron gave him a pat on his back and he gave him a nod.

Grimmauld Place was busy than usual. All the Weasley's except Fred, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin were staying there as well as Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey.  
The two ladies were there to make sure that Harry would be okay when he goes through his inheritance.

Harry climbed the stairs and made it to Teddy's room. Teddy was sleeping peacefully in his crib. He placed a small kiss on the infant's forehead and ascended downstairs. He checked his watch, ten minutes to twelve.

"I think its time for me to get ready. ", he said.

Everyone turned their attention towards him and headed towards their respective works.

"Let's go upstairs. We need to get you in bed before midnight. " said Minerva.

"Why can't I stay with him? He is like a son to me. ", said Molly.

"Because we don't know how he is going to be affected. Now Molly, we have talked about this many times. I am the one who was exposed to these than you lot. So I have more experience in it. Poppy is needed because we don't know what will happen when he goes through this".

"Come on its getting late. Only five more minutes", Harry informs them.

"Andromeda, ward Teddy's room. I will ward Harry's room. Arthur ward this house. We don't want magic to exposed to the muggle world. Harry, lead the way", said Minerva.

Harry lied on his bed and Minerva warded the room with strong spells. Poppy had gotten everything that was necessary including some muggle medicines. Minerva placed a strong spell on the room and warded it. Harry was lying on his bed trying to get some sleep as it was very necessary. He closed his eyes and dreamed about his future life with Ginny, his kids, his family.

The grand antique clock on the living room struck twelve. It was one of the things that Harry had brought after the war. He wanted his home to be the perfect mix of magical and non-magical.

Harry started glow very brightly and then started screaming. He was thrashing on his bed and then shifted to three different animals. Minerva and Poppy watched the young man in awe. When it was five past twelve, Harry started screaming very loudly than the normal. At that time, Ginny who was lying on the sofa, also started screaming. Inside the room, Harry was wrapped in a bright white light emitting strong magic and outside, Ginny was also covered in the same bright light.

"What is this Arthur? ", asks Molly.

"I don't know. We will find it out sooner. ", Arthur replies her.

When these two were wrapped in magic and screaming for life, another young man, in France, also went through the same pain at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUTH**

 _Recap_

 _Harry Potter went through his inheritance on 31st July, 1998. Everyone were gathered at Grimmauld_ _place to help him. When clock struck twelve, he started thrashing on the bed and glowed very brightly and after five minutes, Ginny also started thrashing on the couch and glowed brightly. At the exact same time, another young man_ _also started thrashing on his bed and_ _glowed brightly._

 **In France**

"Draco, Draco, wake up love. Nothing is wrong. Draco. " Astoria Greengrass tried everything she could to keep Draco Malfoy from thrashing on the bed. She didn't know what to do. One minute he was sleeping peacefully and then he started screaming and thrashing and glowing brightly.

It lasted for five minutes and the screaming stopped and light faded and it was once again dark. Draco was once again sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened at all.

"Morning love. "Astoria said. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday? After we went to sleep? " Astoria asked a sleepy Draco.

"No, I don't remember anything after I went to sleep. "

"You were screaming and thrashing and glowing very brightly"

"Oh… WHAT? "

"Don't need to yell love. Just try to remember. I thing you went through your inheritance. "

"Nah, I got my inheritance when I turned seventeen. And Astoria don't call me love. It doesn't feel so right. "

"Then I think you went through someone else's inheritance. "

"What do you mean? "

"I think you are soul bonded to someone else. It really explains why you are uncomfortable with me one the bed. "

"Are you sad Astoria? ". Astoria started crying. "Why are you crying? Is it because I am soul bonded to someone else? I am so sorry. I would do anything I can but it is magic we are talking about right? I really loved you. You made me feel peaceful for the last couple of months after we left Britain. Please don't cry Astoria. Tell me, what did I do to make you cry? "

"Nothing. Its just that you have never called me by my real name. You have always called me Tori. Now I feel like as if I don't even know you. You feel so distant. "

Draco took her hand in his and kissed it like any other gentleman. "I am sorry Astoria. I really am. "

"I think I should crack the surprise. I was going to tell you tomorrow but I think I should tell you now itself. I am pregnant Draco. Two months. "

"What? That is wonderful but I don't what know to do. In this situation..."

"Don't you want it? "

"Of course I want to . Its mine also, right? But you can't stay with me. When I find my soul bonded, I have to return to that person. "

"Don't think me as a cold-hearted person but can you take care of the baby? I know its too much to ask but we are both still young and I can start another family if I want to and with a baby it may be difficult. But your soul bond will accept you no matter what or else you both will die. So… "

" I am happy to take care of it. Maybe in a few years I may find him or her. But don't you want to know about its growth and development? Don't you want to be a part of its life? "

"Maybe I can be but I don't want to be more that. Please understand me. I am so sorry. Your life is secured no matter what. But for me… I don't know about anything that happens out there and if I want to explore the world, I can't do that with a baby on my shoulders. Please understand me Draco. We can always keep in contact. "

Draco thought for a second. He was having a mental battle inside. He was angry that Astoria didn't want anything to do with the baby. Angry that he was a submissive partner to someone. Angry for fleeing Britain. Angry with his parents, Voldemort and Potter. But he was also feeling sympathy towards Astoria, his mother and Potter. 'Why do I feel angry and pity towards Potter? This is for the first time. What is happening to me? Oh Merlin. ' Draco thought.

"Draco, Draco? You completely spaced out. What is the matter?" Astoria asked him softly.

"Nothing. No need to be afraid. I think we should discuss more about this with my mother."

"I think that is a good idea. I will move out of this room in a few hours if that is not a problem for you. "

"No. Take your time. You can take the room next to my mother's. I will talk to her now and then you can join us later." With these words Draco walked into the bathroom.

Astoria started packing her things. After five minutes Draco left the room to find his mother.

 **In Britain**

Harry woke up feeling very tired. He remembered everything that happened last time. He was a natural animagus with three forms and he was soul bonded to three people. 'What is happening to me? All I ever wanted was a normal life but even after the war i don't think i cod ever be normal. I have to tell Ginny and Hermione about this. May be they can figure something out. ' He thought and went out of his room to find Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**REALISATION**

 _Reca_ _p_

 _Draco came to know that he is soul bonded to someone. Astoria was pregnant and she decided to leave the child in Draco's care._  
 _Harry woke up remembering everything that happened the other night._

"Gin, Ginny… "Harry called her after getting up from his bed. He was tired but he had to make sure that she was safe. He had to tell her and Hermione everything he knew.

"Harry? " Ginny called him. He embraced her and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. "I love you too" she said.

"Where's Hermione? I need to speak with you two about something that happened last night."

"I will go and get her. Should I get Ron? "

"No just Hermione. I will be in my room. Don't talk about this in front of anyone. "

"Okay Harry. I will get her. "

"Gin, come here. " He pulled her into a very passionate kiss. "Go and get Hermione. We can finish this later. " She winked at him and left to find Hermione.

"Harry? " Hermione knocked Harry's door.

"Come in. " He put a strong silencing charm on the room. "I want to talk to you about what I went through last night. I am a natural animagi with three forms and I am soul bonded to someone other that Ginny. "

"What do you mean Harry? I have never heard of someone soul bonded to more that one person." Hermione said

"Exactly. So that's why I asked for you Hermione. When you return to Hogwarts with Ginny next year, I want you two to research on this and know more about it. "

"Who is the other person Harry? "Ginny asked.

"Don't get angry Gin. Its Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. "

"What? Are you bi Harry? I never knew. "Ginny asked playfully.

"No. I have never felt anything for boys. Maybe being soul bonded doesn't consider ones gender. It is after all about soul right? "

"Harry has a point Ginny. Maybe you didn't have to be bi to love both genders. You three are bound by soul. Its all that matters. When are you going to tell him Harry? "

"That's another theory I want to make sure that I am correct. Gin, do you remember anything that happened after you went to sleep? "

"No"

"Nothing at all? "

"No, nothing at all. When I woke up, Mom told me what happened and told me that I am soul bonded to someone and that person would likely be you. "

"So that means Draco doesn't know that he is soul bonded to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. So we have to play dumb for now and then fate will eventually bring him to us. Another thing is that we cant get intimate without him. That means no sex till he becomes one among us. "

"No. That's illogical Harry. We don't know when that can happen. "

"What I meant is that after I went through my inheritance. I feel like a new person. Almost like a virgin. You may also feel like that. So we cannot marry without him and can't get intimate without him. Oh Merlin! I have never imagined that I would be marrying two people and especially Malfoy. . Where is this world going to? "

"If anybody had told me that I would be marrying two people who everyone knew as biggest rivals Hogwarts has ever seen, I would have hexed that person to oblivion. "

"He he… I would have asked that person to get an appointment in St Mungo's. "Mione said. "Harry are you sure you are not going to attend seventh year? "

"We had this conversation earlier Mione. No I am not going to. I have so many memories that I don't want to remember again, so many people that I don't want to grieve again. And I have a job now. So whats the point of studying further? "

"He has got a point Mione. There is no need for him to study further. He has a job already. "

"I think it makes sense. Anyway its your life so if you are happy then I am happy. "

"Aww Mione… come here. " He pulled her into a hug and then gestured Ginny to join them. They stayed like that for sometime and then Hermione left the couple for their own.

"I will look into it when we return to Hogwarts. "Mione said while closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Mione. Ginny will help you. "He told her.

"Well now where did we stop before you went to get Hermione. "

"I think I heard no sex till Draco's arrival. "

"We dont need to lose our virginity again now. I think we stopped while I was doing this… " He pulled her into the kiss and she let out a small moan from their pinned mouth when he inserted his tongue inside her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**THEORY**

 _ **A/**_ _N_ _ **I**_ _**don't know how you guys celebrate Christmas because i have never celebrated Christmas in my life. What i am writing is what I have seen in movies and read in books. I am**_ _**sorry if it is far from reality. Plz**_ _**forgive me?**_

 _Recap_

 _Harry explained everything to Ginny and Hermione. She promised to help him when she and Ginny will be at Hogwarts._

 _ **Christmas Break**_

Harry, Ginny and Hermione came to the Burrow to enjoy their Christmas holidays. They would be staying at The Burrow for Christmas eve.

Everyone was seated in the large dinner table outside the house. It was like a family reunion for them so everyone was present including Andromeda who was now considered as a part of Weasley family.

Arthur was seated in the head chair of one end. Bill and Charlie were seated on his both sides. They were engaged in a deep conversation. The ladies of the house except Andromeda were back in the kitchen arranging everything.

Harry was sitting in the middle. Andromeda was sitting on his right and his left was vacant. Teddy sat on his lap and Harry was making goofy sounds and cooing at the baby who had pink hair and green eyes.

George was sitting quietly in the other end with little Victoria Weasley in his hands. Victoria was Bill and Fluer's daughter. She was born in April, one year after the war. When George lost Fred in the war, it was like he lost his one half. For one year, he didn't visit Burrow. He stayed at their joke shop and when Victoria was born, he became close to the baby. Whenever he was sad, he would floo to Shell Cottage and would play with the baby and would forget all his about his sadness.

Ron was sitting in the opposite side next to Fluer's vacant seat. The seat next to him was also vacant. He was looking at both Harry and George and how differently they played with the babies. Percy was inside the house doing some last minute preparation. He sat next near the opposite head chair.

Just then all the ladies arrived and took their seats next to their boyfriends and husbands. Molly sat on the other head chair. Ginny sat with Harry and started playing with Teddy. Hermione and Ron became engaged in a serious conversations. Fluer sat next to her husband but didn't get her laughing daughter from George. Audrey and Percy were talking to Molly.

Food came immediately after everyone was seated. They had a hearty dinner and had Molly's special apple pie with ice cream for desert. _(_ _ **I have never eaten Apple pie and I don't**_ _**know**_ _**how it tastes. So if this combination is not so tasty then forgive me.**_ _)_

After dinner everyone retired back into the living room. Harry sat near the fireplace with Ginny's head on his shoulders and a sleeping one year old on his lap.

"I going to our room. Come with Mione after some time. We have lot to discuss. "He whispered in her ears and kissed her cheek.

"I think I going to bed. I have to put Teddy to sleep. Good night everyone. "He went to their room.

Ginny nodded to Hermione and got up. "Ginny and I are going to do a little bit of study. So Good Night everyone. "

"But-" Ron cut Molly and said, "Don't stop Hermione from studies Mom. She can get very angry, like you. "

Molly gave Hermione a sweet smile and excused them.

Ginny opened their door and led Hermione inside.

"I wouldn't have asked you to tell me now but I cant wait til New Year's eve when we see each other again. So Mione what did you find out? "Harry asked.

"There is very little works on Bonding and those are not very informative. But from what I have gathered, I can explain some things to you. I have even brought a book from library. "She searched her beaded bag.

"Being the Head Girl has its own advantages, right Ginny? "

"Very true. "

"Oh! Shut up you two." She rolled her eyes and took a hard bind book _Magical Existence._ She turned to page 1922 and started reading.

 _Soul bound couples are a few in our society. But information_ _about them are rare because these people are afraid to come forward and explain their existence. They can be easily manipulated. So dark wizards and witches can use them as their weapons as these people have extra powers._

 _Two people are soul bond because they have one soul . One cannot live without the other. Rejection of a bonded soul results in the death_ _of both the persons. They will meet in the next cycle of_ _life but they may or may not become_ _one like the last time._

 _Marriage between soul bonded_ _are different from the normal wizard marriage. They have_ t _o complete_ _their bond through their words and doings. They have to hold_ _the tip if their wands_ _together_ _and chant the spell and then sparks will wrap them from their_ _wands. They are bonded_ _officially. They have to become one in mind and body too. Marriage will make their minds one._

 _Soul bonded couples can have other powers. They can share each others emotions, they can be telepathic, etc. They can have animagus_ _pairs also. For each couple, the powers are different. They define the souls._

 _Soul bonded between three people is very rare. There has never been an entry since the death of Merlin. Merlin was believed to be soul bonded to King Arthur and Leyfey. These couples_ _are very much powerful than any other wizard. Together they can rule the world. Fortunately these people will have a good heart and they_ _will never become evil. Three bonded are same as Two bonded. There may be one man and two women or two men and one woman. Three people of same sex will never be soul bonded. Only the dominant will know about his/her mates. They will be brought together_ _by fate somehow._

This is it. "Hermione closed the book. "You were right Harry. He doesn't know that he is soul bonded to you to. So we have enough time to be prepared of this situation. I had heard that he is a changed man and hopefully our family will accept him. "

"Lets hope for it, Mione. Thank you very much for helping us. "Harry said.

"There is no need to thank me. When are you guys going to tell Ron? "

"After our graduation. We didn't think about it very much. What do you think Harry? "Ginny asked.

"I think you are right Gin. Now is not the time. We can discuss about that later. We will definitely tell you when we are going to do it Mione. I think you should head back. Its really late. "

"Yeah. Its late. See you guys tomorrow. Good night. "

"Good night Hermione. Thank you and Merry Christmas. "Ginny said.

"Merry Christmas guys. "

"Good night Hermione and Merry Christmas. "Hermione closed the door behind her and went to her room.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you downstairs for three hours. "Ron said.

"I told you that I was studying with Ginny. So why were you waiting for me downstairs Ron? Did you miss me? "She crossed the room and stood in between his legs. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I was waiting for you so that i could give you a early Christmas present. "He stood up in one knee and asked her"Do you Hermione Granger promise to marry me? ""Is this a promise ring? " "Yes" "I promise to marry you Ron. I promise to. "She was in tears and he captured her lips with his and carried her to their bed.

"I love you Mione. "

"I love you too. "

 _ **A/N I don't**_ _**know if there is something called promise ring. I read that**_ _**in a fanfic**_ _**and got the idea. Our marriages are very different so plz**_ _**correct me whenever I make a mistake.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**PLANNING**

 _ **A/:N Hi guys... It's good to be back. My exams are over and I am going to update slowly. I am currently writing another story along with this but will publish only after completing a few chapters. Please rate and review guys...? ﾟﾙﾏ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾊ**_

 _Recap_

 _Harry Potter finds that he is soul bonded to two people- Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. He asks Hermione Granger to do a research on soul bonding. They decides to keep this news from everyone. Later that night Ron gives Hermione a promise ring._

 **3 years later**

Harry Potter was sitting in his office when his secretary Pansy Zabini nee Parkinson came in. "Harry, Blaise is here to see you. He wants to talk to you about that get together party."

"Send him in Pansy", he said. He looked at the young women who left his office and thought about the girl who wanted to send him to Lord Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. Since the battle she was hiding herself from the society and took his job offer only because she was married to Blaise Zabini and Blaise was the coach of Ginny's quidditch team.

"Good Morning Potter."

"Good Morning Blaise. What is that you want me to do."

"We want you release a press conference tomorrow to officially announce the get together party on 21st June. "

"Why are you guys insisting that I should be the one to do it?"

"Seriously Potter? Are you that dumb?", Pansy came in. " You are the only person who people values and everyone of our batch will attend the party."

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Its been 3 years since I last saw him. He was my first crush and first friend. Of course I want to meet him. Only you can bring him here. I will kill him when he comes and..."Pansy left his office mumbling about everything she should do to make him suffer for leaving her alone after the war.

"So what do you say?", Blaise asked him.

"Okay. I will do it. When do you want me to arrange the press conference?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Pansy will take care of it. So this is the speech that you should tell to the press. Have a nice day Harry." Blaise left him after handing him a parchment.

"You too Blaise." Harry called after him.

"Pansy, a moment please." he called Pansy inside.

"Yes Harry?"

"I want you to arrange the press meeting as early as possible after talking to Head Auror Roberts. Ask him if he would be available for it. Then we can ensure the safety of all the people who are hiding because of the mark."

"Yes Harry. Can I ask you something a bit personal?"

"I may or may not reply to you."

"Yes, of course. How is your bond? Don't you too miss him? You cannot live without each other for a long time. You know that, right?"

"Yes Pansy. That's why I volunteered for this party. That is the only way we can bring him to Britain. Then we will tell him about the bond and will see how it goes.

"Does something troubles you through the bond? I mean, the bond can cause problems when all of you are not together."

"Ha, that explains why Ginny was moaning and bitching all day yesterday. Morning she wanted pancakes, then for lunch, she wanted soup with macaroni and cheese. And for dessert, she asked for ice cream and chocolate cake. I had to spent the whole day buying these things and it was really surprising to see because Ginny hates pancakes and chocolate cakes. She has never eaten macaroni and cheese. I really wonder why she wanted those."

"You know, these are Draco's favourite foods. He would ask for pancakes on a very happy day. Macaroni and cheese are reserved for serious and important days. And ice cream and chocolate cake are his favourite dessert. He can live a day or two only on that. Do you know what this means? You should complete the bonding as fast as possible. May be a month after the party. You cannot survive more that that. It will create problems if you do not acknowledge it."

"I plan on telling him about the bond on that day. We can find a secluded place and Room of Requirement is always open. May be complete the bond with a few days if he is willing. Thank you Pansy for telling me about this. Now you can return to your desk and hand me any of the cases that needs paperwork."

"Yes Sir." She mock saluted him and left his cabin.

 **Somewhere in the south of France**

"Where is my beautiful baby? Now eat it Casey. Don't you want to become healthy," Draco asked his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." the said girl opened her mouth for her father to feed her.

"Daddy eat." She picked up little bits of food and gave it to her father.

"I will eat it later Casey. Now lets finish your dinner and let me put you to sleep.", he said.

"Okay",she allowed him to wash her mouth and put her to sleep.

He came back into the kitchen and started filling his plate with whatever he had cooked. It was his favourite pasta. But he starting feeling nauseous and dumped the entire plate in the dustbin.'Why am I eating this. I don't know what is happening with me. Now a days I hate chocolate cakes. I eat things that I don't like much.' He went to sleep without being hungry even though he had an empty stomach.

That night he dreamed of a lion and a lynx playing with an Australian wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

**REUNION PART I**

 **Disclaimer-** **Harry Potter and its character belong to JK Rowling**

 **A/N** _Hi guys so I am going to update this story and and will try to complete it as soon as possible. I had many ideas but all seems so narrow and thin. I think this fic is going to be short but am not sure. Thanq for reading it and plz review..._

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Harry went through his inheritance at the age of eighteen and found out that he has two mates- Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. They haven't seen Draco in three years and they plan to bring him from France by organizing a reunion at Hogwarts._

 **Hogwarts**

 **"** You are late Potter, "Blaise told Harry.

"I have a job Zabini and I could not leave my office before completing my paper-works. I was able to arrive now only because of Pansy. So how are the decorations and others going on?"

"Food specifications were given to house-elfs this morning. Finnegan told that he would bring both wizard and muggle alcohols and the decorations are going on as you can see."

"Blaise we need your help." someone called Blaise. "You go and help others and come here an hour before the function." Blaise left Harry.

'I better go and help others. I don't want an earful from Pansy.' Harry engaged himself in setting barriers and other things with others.

 _Time skip to evening- An hour before the function_

Harry, Ginny and Teddy arrived exactly an hour early. As this was a family reunion, they decided to bring Teddy who were living with them and was like a first born in the family. All of them were neatly and elegantly dressed and both Harry and Ginny were tensed because they would be meeting their other mate after three years.

"Harry , Ginny", Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott called them to where she was standing with her husband Neville Longbottom and her friend Susan Bones.

They greeted them with an hug and a kiss on the cheek by the ladies.

"Uncle Neville..."Teddy screamed his name and hugged the man fiercely. Teddy saw Neville as his mentor because he loved plants and would always get fascinated about them. Neville would gift him a new plant every time he and his wife visit them and Harry and Ginny had to transfigure a room to a greenhouse for Teddy.

"How ya doing Buddy?" Neville asked him ruffling his hair. "I am doing great Uncle. I am having a little problem with the plant you gave me last month..." Neville led Teddy to a chair so they could discuss about the plant without boring their companions.

"Teddy and his plants," said Ginny shaking her head. "He is always in the greenhouse taking care of his plants. So how are you Hannah and Susan? How is job and everything?" Ginny asked the two ladies.

"If you lovely ladies excuse me" Harry left them with a peck on Ginny's lips and 'a see you later'.

Harry went over to where Dean, Seamus and Theodore were standing . "How is job Harry?",Seamus asked him. "Its kind of boring now a days. There hasn't been much raids after all the death eaters were rounded up and nobody is performing any dark arts.", Harry replied. "There has been a steady decrease in the rate of crimes after Potter became the Deputy Head Auror. I still wonder how got promoted after 3 years of joining that department.", Theodore Nott told them. "Believe me Nott, that is a question that I ask myself everyday", he told them laughing.

"Hey Potter, come over here please", Blaise called him from the refreshment area. Harry excused himself from the others and went to join Blaise.

"Where is Weasley and Hermione, Potter?" Blaise asked him.

"They should be here by now. Zabini. Will he come?",Harry asked Blaise a little later. There was no need to explain who 'he' was as Blaise led him to secluded place.

"He will come. Draco is a man of words. He wont break a promise, not to Pansy at least. "

"That's because he knows Pansy very well."

"Did someone say my name?", Pansy joined them with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"We were talking about Draco. Potter here is very nervous..." "Hey I am not nervous",Harry interjected. "...But I told him not to worry because Draco will surely come."

"Yeah, don't worry Harry. He wont judge you if that is what you are worried about. I am sure that he is a changed man. Its been nearly three years since we last saw him and speak of the devil, here he comes", Pansy looked past Harry towards the entrance of the Great Hall. There was Draco Malfoy with a child of about three or four. All heads were turned towards the newly arrived guests and Harry searched Ginny among the heads. It was easy to find her because she too was looking for him. He saw Pansy and Blaise hurry towards Draco and Harry felt someone touch his hands. He smiled at Ginny and looked at Draco who was coming towards them.

"Hello Potter, Mrs Potter",he greeted them. "Its still Weasley, Draco",she told him with a smile."Its good to see you, Draco. How have you been? Who is this beautiful child?" Ginny asked him.

"Good to see you too Ms. Weasley. I am fine and this is my daughter. Sweet heart, why don't you introduce yourself?", he asked the girl in his arms.

"I am Cassiopeia Malfoy. Its nice to meet you."she offered a hand to Ginny. "Oh! Its nice to meet you too Cassiopeia. I am Ginny.", Ginny said. "You can call me Casey.", she replied. "So Casey why don't you join me, there is someone you should meet. He is around your age and he is your cousin.",Ginny asked her. "Daddy, can I go with Ginny?",Casey turned towards her father. "Ok sweetheart but don't create any problems. Be good.", Draco told her. "Okay Daddy, I will be good." She joined Ginny and Ginny led them to where Teddy was sitting so Harry could have a conversation with Draco.

 _Harry's POV_

I was busy studying Draco that I did not register the child in his arms.

"I am Cassiopeia Malfoy. Its nice to meet you." Her soft yet stern sound brought me back from my musings. 'She is really beautiful', I told myself.

I gave Ginny a nod indicating that I need to talk to Draco and she asked Cassiopeia 'Casey' if she would like to meet her cousin. When Draco gave his permission, She led Casey to Teddy giving us time to talk briefly about it.

"So Potter, Blaise told me that you wanted to see me. What is it that you want to talk to me. ", Draco asked me. He has really changed. His hair is not gelled back and he looks absolutely handsome.

"There is something that we should discuss in private, not now. We can discuss it after the party at Room of Requirement.",Harry said.

"Okay fine by me.", Draco replied.

"Hey Harry", Someone called my name. After hearing that voice for the last 10 years, I know whose voice was that. I think I should be prepared for the inevitable.

* * *

 **A/N** So I started writing it again after an year. Happy New Year to all of you. May this year be wonderful and prosperous. Another important thing about ages of the next generation characters introduced so far.

Teddy-6 years

Casey-4 years

Victoria-5 years

I made many mistakes regarding their age and the year mentioned in this chapter is 2002. That's all. Adieu...


End file.
